Un Amour
by LeilaLives
Summary: They have each other, and maybe that's enough. AriadnexArthur Drabble series
1. A Start

**Un Amour**

**ArthurxAriadne Drabble series**

**By:LeilaLives**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inception, or it's lovely characters, that's all Nolan.

* * *

**A Start**

Arthur paces in front of her building. He arrived in Paris an hour ago, only stopped by a hotel before heading here.

Ariadne.

He wanted to see her. Badly.

But to be frank, he was **scared**.

Scared of what might happen, of what might not.

"Hey there stranger."

Startled, Arthur looks up to see Ariadne looking at him from her window.

She buzzes him up and he stops himself from running up the staircase.

Her door is already open, and she's standing there, a beautiful smile on her face.

He pauses as two words echo through his mind.

_Holy shit._

* * *

So I wanted to try doing a drabble series for a while. This is me giving it a shot.

I'm thinking it will be about twenty stories long, who knows.

Anyway, thanks for reading and please review because reviews make the world go round...

LeilaLives is out...


	2. A Laugh

**Un Amour**

**ArthurxAriadne Drabble series**

**By:LeilaLives**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inception. The end.

* * *

**A Laugh**

"So..there's been a rumor going around."

Arthur is flipping bacon. He arrived as she was making breakfast and insisted on helping.

"I don't care much for rumors ." He stops and tries to apologize, but she continues.

"I'm pretty sure you'll care about this one. Rumor has it that a guy from school likes...me. And he asked me out."

Arthur flinches, ready to run out of the apartment and never look back.

"But I politely declined"

"Why?"

She laughs, throwing a waffle at him.

"Because he doesn't dress half as nicely as you do."

* * *

Fin.

LeilaLives is getting sleepy.


	3. A Doubt

**Un Amour**

**ArthurxAriadne Drabble series**

**By:LeilaLives**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inception, yadda yadda yadda. And I don't own asofterworld.

* * *

**A Doubt**

"This isn't going to work." Arthur states.

Ariadne watches him. His posture is stiff and Ariadne wants nothing but to hug him. Kiss him.

"How do you know?" He looks at her.

"I just do."

Ariadne sighs, scribbles down something on a piece of paper and places it in his hand. He waits till she walks away to read it.

_"We are terrible for each other, and yes, we are a disaster. But tell me your heart doesn't race for a hurricane or a burning building. I'd rather die terrified than live forever._"

Arthur runs after her.

* * *

That line is from a comic by Emily Horne from asofterworld . com . All credit goes to her for that masterpiece.

Two more to post, and then sleep.

Byebye for now.

LeilaLives.


	4. A Moment

**Un Amour**

**ArthurxAriadne Drabble series**

**By:LeilaLives**

**Disclaimer**: I'm just not smart enough to even think of something like Inception. So what the hell is this disclaimer here for?

* * *

**A Moment**

He's watching her.

She's sitting in a cafe, reading, waiting for him.

He watches the waiter try to take her order, but she declines because he hasn't arrived.

He knows he should leave, he puts her in danger.

But he can't seem to stop himself from walking up to her, smiling like a fool.

He can't stop himself from kissing her cheek and holding her hand, from walking her home and kissing her goodnight.

And when she walks into her apartment building, sparing him one last glance, he realizes.

It's not that he can't, but he _won't _let her go.

* * *

I like this one. Lots and lots.

hehe.

LeilaLives.


	5. A Fight

**Un Amour**

**ArthurxAriadne Drabble series**

**By:LeilaLives**

**Disclaimer**: Nolan owns. Got it?

* * *

**A Fight**

It just happened to be a bad day for both of them.

Ariadne was late to school, and it was pouring rain. She had forgotten her umbrella. Her professor yelled. She couldn't focus in class. Afterschool, she missed her bus, now late for her job. Arthur's attitude didn't help.

Blaring french rap woke him up. He lost cellphone, fell into a puddle and scraped his knees. Ariadne's attitude didn't help.

So when she yelled "You're such an idiot!"

She didn't mean it.

And when he yelled "Fuck you!"

He didn't either.

They were just having a bad day.

* * *

Reviews are lovely. I love them to bits and pieces.

Tootles!

LeilaLives


	6. A Lie

**Un Amour**

**ArthurxAriadne Drabble series**

**By:LeilaLives**

**Disclaimer**: In my dreams, I am it's creator. But quite frankly, this is reality and is just pure awesome.

* * *

**A Lie**

Arthur convinces himself that this is for the best.

They were oil and water from the beginning.

She, creative. Him, unimaginative.

Him, organized. She, scattered.

But it doesn't stop the stabbing pain he feels when he sees her walking home, her face pale. Sad.

It doesn't stop the pull he feels towards her, that makes him want to just wound his arms around her and never let go.

He wants to run to her.

He wants to apologize.

But he convinces himself that this is for the best.

So he doesn't.

Instead he lies.

_Are you happy? Yes I am._

* * *

Hmm, I love writing these drabbles so much, I think this might have to be either a 25 or 30 chapter series.

I love writing maybe just as much as I love reviews *hint hint*

LeilaLives is outtt


	7. A Heart

**Un Amour**

**ArthurxAriadne Drabble series**

**By:LeilaLives**

**Disclaimer**: Nolan est très intelligent. Je ne suis pas.

Three years of French, and that's the best I can do. Whatever..

* * *

**A Heart**

Ariadne had her heart broken twice. So far.

Once when she was seven, John wouldn't be her valentine.

And once when she was sixteen, Robert broke up with her. Mainly because she refused him entrance into her pants.

Still, it hurt.

But that was nothing compared to the way she felt now. Hurt that closed her throat, made her ache.

Arthur. She missed him.

She wrote a note and put it on a post-it, hanging it on her fridge.

_I have found a way to watch a video in your head. High definition, with instant replay. It is called having regrets. _

_

* * *

_

The italicized line is from another asofterworld comic. They're so wonderful.

LeilaLives is living.


	8. A Dream

**Un Amour**

**ArthurxAriadne Drabble series**

**By:LeilaLives**

**Disclaimer**: The mastermind Nolan owns Inception. The end.

* * *

**A Dream**

She dreams that they are sitting on sand, in each others arms, watching the sunset.

He's telling her that she's beautiful.

She's telling him that so is he.

He laughs, and Ariadne wants to capture the moment.

But she wakes up.

She runs to his hotel and the woman at the desk directs her to his room.

She waits, takes a deep breath, and then knocks.

The door opens, handsome Arthur.

He looks warm.

She vaguely notices she's wet from the rain.

Still, Ariadne hugs him, tightly.

She looks up at him, into his honest brown eyes.

"Come home."

* * *

I think two chapters a day is good. So that's what I'll be doing.

Thanks for reading.

I love reviews.

LeilaLives runs awayyyyy


	9. A Home

**Un Amour**

**ArthurxAriadne Drabble series**

**By:LeilaLives**

**Disclaimer**: I am Nolan...not.

* * *

**A Home**

It was four in the morning when he heard a knock on his door.

He was already awake, staring out the window.

It wasn't enjoyable to watch the rain anymore, not without Ariadne.

He was surprised when he saw it was her.

Drenched, in her pajamas.

Still very beautiful.

Surprised even more when she hugged him. Her warm body so close to his.

She said, "Come home."

And when he took her inside, wiped her face of the rain, he told her.

"Home is wherever I am with you."

She smiles, calls him cheesy.

He meant every word.

* * *

Ahhh they made up, I shall leave you with something happy.

Don't worry, happiness doesn't last.

MUAHAHHAHAHA

LeilaLives is very cynical.


	10. A Forger

**Un Amour**

**ArthurxAriadne Drabble series**

**By:LeilaLives**

**Disclaimer**: LeilaLives wishes, but no. She does not own Inception. Sighs.

* * *

**A Forger**

Eames, bored from his daily routine, decides to visit Ariadne in Paris.

He already knew where she lived, and she did invite him over once back when they were working together.

He took a rain check after seeing the glare Arthur offered him.

Eames could take a hint.

He wasn't surprised when Arthur answered the door.

He was surprised when Ariadne entered the room to see who was at the door, seemingly forgetting she was only wearing Arthur's shirt.

Ariadne blushed, ran back into her bedroom.

Eames laughed, took a seat.

Arthur frowned, closed the door.

What a wonderful reunion.

* * *

I love Eames.

'Nuff said.

Review please.

LeilaLives is daydreaming.


	11. A Job

**Un Amour**

**ArthurxAriadne Drabble series**

**By:LeilaLives**

**Disclaimer**: Listen, I do not have anything to do with this fucking movie except for the fact that I use it's characters to write stories. Shit.

* * *

**A Job**

Eames was walking home from a bar when he got the call.

It was a job.

An extraction, he could do it by himself.

But something made him invite Arthur along. He agreed.

Eames knew Arthur didn't need the extra cash, he just missed the thrill.

He asked Arthur if he would tell Ariadne, to which he replied "no."

Arthur looked troubled and Eames felt the urge to pat his back.

He didn't, because he liked his arm.

That night, they left, Arthur looking guilty, Eames looking apprehensive.

Maybe he shouldn't have invited Arthur along.

Oh well, too late.

* * *

Sorry Ariadne, Arthur is taking a little trip. Don't worry, he'll be backkkkkk. Or will he? DUNDUNDUN.

LeilaLives is scheming.


	12. A Feeling

**Un Amour**

**ArthurxAriadne Drabble series**

**By:LeilaLives**

**Disclaimer**: Inception, I am your father. Or am I?

* * *

**A Feeling**

Ariadne knew something was wrong on the day Arthur left.

This hollow feeling settled in her stomach, made her hug him a little longer before she left for school.

He smiled, said what he always said,

"I'll miss you every second you're gone,"

but it was different. It made her wary.

By the time she got home, she knows he's gone.

Her apartment isn't as bright.

He left a note on top of his pillow.

"I'll be back before you miss me-Arthur"

A single angry thought repeated through her head, made her drink till she passed out.

_Liar._

_

* * *

_Poor Ariadne, ahhhh. Too bad.

LeilaLives is out.


	13. A Return

**Un Amour**

**ArthurxAriadne Drabble series**

**By:LeilaLives**

**Disclaimer**: Inception. Not mine. Joseph Gordon-Levitt. Mine. In my dreams.

* * *

**A Return**

It takes three months for Arthur to make it back to Paris.

The so-called simple extraction turned into a manhunt.

After a few skirmishes, which left their employers dead, Arthur deemed it safe to return.

To say that he missed her was an understatement.

He needed her.

He was tired and just wanted to relax.

He ran up the familiar staircase, took a deep breath and knocked.

It took her a few moments, but when she answered the door Arthur nearly fainted.

A cigarette in one hand, beer in the other.

"I missed-" He began.

She slammed the door.

* * *

Her reaction seems appropriate. I would have done worse.

What do you think?

LeilaLives is bored.


	14. A Choice

**Un Amour**

**ArthurxAriadne Drabble series**

**By:LeilaLives**

**Disclaimer**: Inception=Nolan

* * *

**A Choice**

Ariadne locks the door. She knows he's still out there, waiting.

Too fucking bad.

She finishes her beer, throws the bottle at the trashcan, it misses and glass shards decorate the floor.

Shit. Cleaning.

She sits on her couch, finishes two more cigarettes before she opens her door. He looks relieved. Fucking idiot.

"You have two choices, you can either get the fuck out of here and never come back, or, you can waste your time sleeping in the hall because I damn sure won't let you inside again."

He vaguely wonders if her last words have a double meaning.

* * *

Yeah sorry, I don't think she'll forgive him so easily.

It happens.

LeilaLives is typing like a maniac.


	15. A Threshold

**Un Amour**

**ArthurxAriadne Drabble series**

**By:LeilaLives**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inception. Roar.

**A Threshold**

She slams the door on his face, again.

He's confused.

He knew she would be angry, but not this angry.

Gathering his suitcase, he walks back down the familiar staircase.

When did his sweet Ariadne turn into this angry and spiteful drunkard/smoker.

The smell of alcohol and smoke practically rolled off of her in waves.

The night is warm and then he just feels anger.

Pure, unadulterated madness.

He's angry at himself.

For running at the chance to 'work.'

For letting her become something ugly.

For leaving_ her_.

He rents an expensive room, buys some wine, and wonders.

_I'm lost._

* * *

I love reviews.

Lol.

Sorry lilramenlover, Arthur can't sleep in the hall while wearing a lovely suit. That's too un-Arthur like.

Anyways...

LeilaLives is stoopid.


	16. A Change

**Un Amour**

**ArthurxAriadne Drabble series**

**By:LeilaLives**

**Disclaimer**: Inception is Nolan's baby. Lol.

* * *

**A Change**

Ariadne wakes up the next morning hungover.

Downing an aspirin, she jumps into the shower, watches the water wash away what looks like dried up vomit.

She thinks hard, tries to remember when said vomiting occurred, but gives up, deeming it best be left forgotten.

Just like a certain someone.

She remembers that he came over and she had acted rude to him, which he deserved.

What was she to do with Arthur?

She hates him. But still loves him.

She decides that she'll leave this matter alone, ignore his existence and leave it up to time.

Time changes everything.

* * *

I don't think I like moody Ariadne.

But hey we all have our moments.

Reviews are love.

LeilaLives is singing in the rain. But it's not raining...


	17. A Visit

**Un Amour**

**ArthurxAriadne Drabble series**

**By:LeilaLives**

**Disclaimer**: If Inception were mine, there would have been way more screen time for these two.

* * *

**A Visit**

Arthur decides to visit her at school.

He arrives as she leaves the building and lights a cigarette.

She's jittery, as if she knows he's watching her.

He doesn't realize that he isn't exactly hidden, blankly staring at her from across the street, until she's looking him.

Glaring.

He thinks that she'll ignore him.

Instead, she walks up to him.

They're silent, so she blows a ring of smoke in his face.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

He turns around and walks.

"Looking at trash."

He doesn't know she heard him.

He doesn't see her tears.

* * *

Yeah, mean. I know.

I'm depressing.

LeilaLives is gonna go find some ice cream to cheer her up.


	18. A Confrontation

**Un Amour**

**ArthurxAriadne Drabble series**

**By:LeilaLives**

**Disclaimer**: I LOVE YOU NOLAN FOR CREATING AWESOMENESSSSS.

* * *

**A Confrontation**

The words leave Arthur's mouth before he realizes what he just said.

He turns back to apologize, but she's gone.

Ariadne cries, ignoring the strange looks from people.

All of her fierce anger wilted, replaced with grief.

She ran. He ran.

They arrive at her house at the same time.

He sees the tears and his throat closes up.

He _made _her cry.

"You're an idiot." Her voice is thick with tears.

"I know."

"I hate you." His chest tightens with pain.

"I know."

"Just go Arthur." Her voice is tired.

He's quiet.

"No."

* * *

DUNDUNDUNNNN

Yeahhh

LeilaLivesssss


	19. A Reality

**Un Amour**

**ArthurxAriadne Drabble series**

**By:LeilaLives**

**Disclaimer**:Nolan+Genius= Inception

* * *

**A Reality**

They stare at each other.

"Why don't you go? You did it easily the first time."

Arthur feels the sting. He did leave, but he had to. Work kept him sane.

"You don't underst-" She cuts him off, yelling.

"I don't understand!" Ariadne pushes him. He's surprised, doesn't feel the impact. "You don't think I love it, crave it. I loved dreaming. But I had to face reality. I have my whole life ahead of me. When you left you chose not to be a part of it."

They stare at each other.

He walks away. Again.

* * *

Okay, I know I'm dragging this out, but trust me, this is necessary to the plot. All relationships go through crap, so should Ariadne's and Arthur's.

Don't worry, they will be together in the end.

After many twists and turns and bumpy fucking roads.

LeilaLives is _


	20. A Plan

**Un Amour**

**ArthurxAriadne Drabble series**

**By:LeilaLives**

**Disclaimer**:Blablabla I dont own Inception

* * *

**A Plan**

Arthur is sitting on a park bench. Alone.

He's twirling the note she had given him along time ago, a note that erased the doubts he had.

This can't be happening.

Ariadne. She's everything to him.

He watches an old French couple, walking hand in hand, their pace slow.

They're smiling.

And he realizes that's what he wants.

He wants to grow old with her.

He wants to be with her when she's happy, sad, angry.

He wants to be the person she runs to when she just needs someone to hold.

He wants her.

He knows what to do.

* * *

As per most requests, this will be a 25 chapter series.

Your welcome.

Please review.

LeilaLives


	21. A Confession

**Un Amour**

**ArthurxAriadne Drabble series**

**By:LeilaLives**

**I switched the Author's Note for Chapter 20, so don't forget to read that!  
**

**Disclaimer**: Your mom. is a very nice lady. but didn't create Inception. so she's not as nice.

* * *

**A Confession**

Ariadne wakes up to loud knocking.

She ignores it, wishes it will go away, but it doesn't.

Instead, it gets louder.

She forces herself up and walks to the door.

Arthur, sweaty and rumpled.

Before she can speak, he grabs her hand and puts something in it.

His totem.

She immediately lets it fall to the floor before the action can register.

"Arthur-"

"I'll stop." He looks desperate. "I've never needed anything in my life more than I need you."

He places his hands on her face, looks straight into her brown eyes.

"I love you."

* * *

Yep, he said it, the damned three words.

Tune in next time for "Un amour!"

LeilaLives


	22. A Fear

**Un Amour**

**ArthurxAriadne Drabble series**

**By:LeilaLives**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inception.

* * *

**A Fear**

It's a dream. It has to be.

Ariadne rips his hands from her face and runs into her bedroom.

She grabs the bishop, topples it over.

Reality.

She looks up and Arthur's there, leaning on the door.

He's watching her and she can make out his tense posture and the nervousness in his eyes.

"Ariadne."

"You don't love me" She's avoiding his face, doesn't want to see his emotions so plainly. "You just feel guilty-"

"Why is it so hard to believe that I love you?"

She looks up.

"Because it doesn't make any sense."

* * *

Only three more chapters left.

O-M-G

LeilaLives


	23. A Resolution

**Un Amour**

**ArthurxAriadne Drabble series**

**By:LeilaLives**

**Disclaimer**: Inception...you suck, I wish I was the mastermind of you, but no, Nolan apparently is. Shit.

* * *

**A Resolution**

"What?" Arthur is genuinely confused.

"You're perfect." Arthur scoffs, but she silences him with a glare. "You're neat and organized and I'm just..not. I'm a wreck, just a bunch of emotions rolled up into a tiny person."

He laughs and Ariadne gets up to leave, feeling humiliated, but he grabs her quickly and pulls her into a tight embrace.

"It's what I love most about you Ariadne. I want to spend every waking minute with you."

She wants to cry because this is so perfect and real.

He wants her.

He needs her.

He loves her.

* * *

I'm kind of sad that I'm completing the series tomorrow.

It's been fun while it lasted.

Heck, I'm thinking about making a short five-chapter sequel. Who knows..

I hope you enjoyed reading.

Till tomorrow.

LeilaLives


	24. A Smile

**Un Amour**

**ArthurxAriadne Drabble series**

**By:LeilaLives**

**Disclaimer**: Jinkies guys, I don't think I own Inception.

* * *

**A Smile**

They are lying on her bed, fully clothed, holding each other.

And when he looks at her, she knows this is it.

The moment when you know that the person right in front of you is the person you want to spend the rest of your life with.

It was happening now.

With Arthur.

She's watching the sharp angles of his face, the way his deep brown eyes gaze into hers and she realizes she knew it all along.

He falls asleep.

She leans into him, whispers into his ear.

"Arthur... Je t'aime."

She closes her eyes, falls asleep.

He smiles.

* * *

Je t'aime- I love you

French can be pretty

Tears.. One more chapter

Please review

LeilaLives


	25. A Love

**Un Amour**

**ArthurxAriadne Drabble series**

**By:LeilaLives**

**Disclaimer**: Ahh, of course, Inception is not mine.

* * *

**A Love**

Arthur loves the rain, Ariadne hates it.

Ariadne loves meat, Arthur is a vegetarian.

Arthur loves the opera, Ariadne can't help but fall asleep during it.

Ariadne loves swimming at the beach, Arthur would rather walk along it.

But she loves him, and he loves her.

So she watches the rain with him, snuggles into his side.

And he buys her bacon cheeseburgers, wipes the grease off her face.

And she drinks a double shot espresso, grabs his hand and heads to the opera.

And he buys swimming trunks, regardless that he feels uncomfortable, and swims.

Why?

_Pour mon amour._

* * *

For my love. Aww.

The end.

Man, that took a while.

Im really happy with the results though.

**ANNOUNCEMENT:** I will be making a short sequel, I'll post an Author's Note in "Un amour" when I figure out what the sequel will entail. It will still be a bunch of drabbles, 100 words. So yeah, that's pretty much it. I hope you enjoyed reading. Leave me some comments or suggestions for a sequel and I'll get back to you.


	26. Author's Note

**Un Amour**

**ArthurxAriadne Drabble series**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**

First, I will like to thank all my reviewers for being total awesomeness. You know who you are **cough**_ thepinkmartini, inntrigue, LaunaWhite, alexrussorules, ByzinhaLestrange, Kats02980416, impossiblypossible, etc _**cough **If I didn't have your support, I don't think I would have finished the series in the first place. So thanks again.

And because I love writing so much, and ArthurxAriadne fics are not being updated quickly enough, haha, I am going to post the first chapter of the sequel of "Un Amour" which will be titled "Une Vie" tomorrow. One chapter per day this time. It will be 5-10 chapters, haven't decided how long I will drag it out yet. Get ready people, because this will be one heck of a ride. Let's just say that Cobb is involved and I love him lots and lots.

LeilaLives


End file.
